seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
thumb|300px|right|Zero Zero is the cook of the Gear Pirates. He is somewhat of a ladies man and a gentlemen. He attracts strange people, and too much attention for the crew to handle because of his noble heritage. He was introduced as the owner of a chain of restaurants that have been losing sales. He currently is 33 and doesn't hold a bounty. Appearance Zero is a tall man (6'2") with long silver hair. In his hair he has many golden rings and beads. His skin is a pale olive, and he has silvery green eyes and a long pale face. He wears a white dress shirt under an open black blazer, with black fitted jeans and dress shoes. On his jeans are three silver chains that are locked into a different knife. After the Time Skip, his hair is significantly shorter than before. And now it goes up to what looks like cat ears. He now wears a black trench coat over a white long sleeved shirt with gray jeans with a black trim and black combat boots. Personality Zero himself has two personalities. On one hand he can be a kind gentlemen, or he can be a pervert. His gentlemen half is kind to every person he meets whether they're male or female, human or not. He stays in the background most of the time and is a lot more clean. However his pervert side is the opposite. He can only talk to girls, and ignore men in general. His pervert side enjoys being in the spotlight any chance he gets and causes trouble wherever he goes by stealing female undergarments. These two sides of him can be brought out by certain stimulus, internal or external. People never know which one he is until it's either too late or he lets you know. He has no control over the outcome of the personality changes he goes through. Relationships Zero's relationships usually depend on how he met you and which Zero was he at the time. Because of this his allies can be his enemies, or vice versa. Allies Kent He met Kent while he was out collecting ingredients for his new creation. He was surprised by Kent's large appetite for his food. It drew business to his restaurants again. When Kent was about to leave he asked could he join his crew. In doing so at every stop he has promoted his restaurants by cooking for random strangers. Hiroka His pervert side has set his sights on Hiroka, for her adult like charm. Even though he's rejected constantly his pervert half doesn't give up. His gentlemen side is on Hiroka's good side. She doesn't mind him as long as he's a gentlemen. Airi Like Hiroka, His pervert side looks at Airi for her harsh nature. Believing he can cause her to open up to him, he tries his hardest to get her to like his pervert side. But his gentlemen side has respected her privacy and left her alone if she desired it. Gear Pirates Most of them have large appetites that helps him promote his restaurant. He slowly stopped using them after he got to know them as a whole. They became his only friends. Silver Dragon Restaurants They were his only reason for living. He began to lose everything because of them. When he joined the Gear Pirates, all his dream were reignited. He promised that he'll revive his restaurant by traveling the world to promote it. Enemies Drew He's the main reason that his restaurants have failed. Drew's affection for cats caused a lot of fur to be everywhere. The cat made it into the kitchen and put fur everywhere. Hyperion Only his pervert side holds a grude against Hyperion, because of Hiroka's feelings towards him. Seeing him as a romantic rival, (not knowing that Hyperion and Hiroka are related) he has vowed to beat him in earning her love. Abilities and Powers Zero's abilities stem from his two personalities. Each side has a hidden ability, that helps him and the crew. Pervert This side grants him no limitations with his physical abilities. The one track mind set he has, cancels all mental limits so he can let loose hidden strength and speed. The increase in strength is enough to break through thick walls. Gentlemen This side unlocks hidden intelligence. He can make a plan instantly, and his sense of danger is highly accurate. He can make statistics and probabilities of winning on command, most of which have been correct. History Zero's history is a mixture of the two personalities he has. The two people that he has running around in his head have two different histories. ChildHood Zero spent most of his childhood a pervert. On his home island in the North Blue, he spent age 5-12 stealing women's panties and bras. On his 12th birthday he was hit on his head with a rock. He woke up feeling no different then before. During his walk into town, he didn't have the urge to steal women's panties. Instead he went to every girl and returned the underwear he had stolen apologizing to every single one claiming he had no idea how he had got them. The next day he was back to stealing them. That day he was chased into hiding. The fatigue from retrieving all the clothes again he passed out in the woods. He had a strange dream where he saw his new other half, he explained what he did and why he couldn't remember anything about it. When he awoke he promised that he'll never turn again. In doing so he avoided anything that could change him. In doing so he avoided sleep, Stealing panties and bras, Women in general, and stress. The lack of sleep caused Zero to collapse, he awoke days later on a pirate ship that was ran by "Red Leg Zeff". He was instantly terrified of where he is. He tried to avoid anybody he met until he was caught by Zeff. Zeff then took him in as a dishwasher. He washed dishes day in and day out, plotting on how to get away from the pirates. He noticed that Zeff spent most of his time in the kitchen, and decided to see what he was doing. Discovering that the captain was also the cook shocked Zero. He watched Zeff cook daily for he crew and for him. He involuntarily learned by watching him cook. One day they met a marine ship and crashed. Zeff and many other pirates went overboard. He kept his balance and stayed with the ship. When the marines boarded he was tossed around until he was hit in the head again. He was tossed into the ocean and drifted to the closest island. He awoke two years later working in a diner. Everyone there referred to him as sir. He was confused and wandered around the island. He was in the West Blue on the island of Huan. There he met two people. They asked him how was his day and was he ready to go home. He had a sense of security around them and reluctantly followed them home. There were many pictures of them as of they were a family. Getting annoyed he asked what was going on. They explained to him that his other side told them that you would wake up and who they were. They were his biological parents. And he is nobility. Pillions of questions raced through his head, like why would they leave him in the North Blue? Why now? His questions were never answer so he ran away from home. He already knew the island high and low so it was easy for him to hide. The next morning he set sail, in a few months he reached another island where he started a new life. Youth In his new life he found out he liked to cook, so he opened his own restaurant. The popularity of his restaurant spread through the West Blue. He made peace which the other side and allowed it to take over for hours at a time. Soon the demand got to large and he had to hire people. The more popular his restaurant became, the larger it had to be. So he traveled to various islands and opened another restaurant and started a chain. By age 21 he was the owner of various restaurants around the West Blue, so he decided to go further. He opened one on the Grand Line. Both Pirates and Marines came until Vice Admiral Drew brought his cats and his entire business went down. Middle Age All his restaurants were condemned and he was back at the bottom. It took years to reopen them, by age 33 he had finally reopened them but the sales were low. He met a group of Pirates that helped him gain support again. Their captain Kent brought business to his restaurant in a matter of days to where they are running themselves. Kent told him that they needed a cook. Feeling needed by them he joined them as their cook. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cook Category:Gear Pirates Category:Noble Category:Former Noble Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character